


Me Too

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, surprise its both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: “Found the phone number of an old childhood friend in some box at the back of your closet and decided to call it to see if it still worked AU” (and i thought that it wasn’t you when you picked up cause your voice sounded so deep but turns out you’re trans and so am i so uh wanna meet up for coffee sometime) Valdangelo AUbc i'm valdangelo trash and i need more trans fics





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> “Found the phone number of an old childhood friend in some box at the back of your closet and decided to call it to see if it still worked AU” (and i thought that it wasn’t you when you picked up cause your voice sounded so deep but turns out you’re trans and so am i so uh wanna meet up for coffee sometime) Valdangelo AU (alright so i may have added a bit onto the end there)
> 
> anyway so this has been sitting in google drive for a while so i thought i'd post it. this hasn't been beta'd so if there are any mistakes or typos or whatever just tell me and i'll fix it.

Leo sighed. He was moving out for college soon, and that meant packing. Looking around his room, he realized how much stuff there was that would have to be in boxes in two days. He sighed again and got to work.

 

A few hours later, he was cleaning out his closet. He had mostly gotten through all of the clothes in it when he noticed a box shoved up against the back wall. Where was the box from?... He couldn’t remember. Curious, he reached for the box and picked it up, blowing off dust. It was just a simple cardboard box, nothing special really. When he turned it around, he saw the word written in sharpie and a child’s handwriting on the side:  _ Memories _ . He smiled as it all came flooding back to him.

 

He had made the box so that he could put things in it that had sentimental value to him. He thought it had maybe started as a school assignment to bring in a box of objects that are important to you or something like that, but he liked the idea so much that he just kept on doing it. He opened the box, ready to uncover whatever forgotten memories it may hold.

 

The first thing Leo saw was a picture of himself as a child with a friend. He felt a bit uncomfortable at the dress he was wearing in the photo, but it was still a cute picture. He flipped it over to see if there was anything written on the back.  _ Maria and Nicole at the park, _ it read. The handwriting must have been his mother’s. His heart ached at the reminder.

 

Setting the photo aside, he rummaged through the rest of the items in the box. Each new object brought back more and more memories. His smile stayed constant. A good amount of the things in the box had to do with his childhood friend, Nicole. They had been best friends for a few years until she had to move when Leo was eight and Nicole was seven. 

 

He thought he had gotten through all of the box’s contents when he spied a piece of paper in the corner. It looked like it was originally brown, but had yellowed over time so as to almost blend in with the cardboard. He pulled it out to read what was on it. There was a phone number written down, with an added note in a child’s handwriting:  _ here’s my number so you can call me once i move! I really want to keep being friends with you - Nicole. _

 

A bittersweet feeling flooded his chest. Leo smiled at the reminisce of how close friends he had been with girl, but was sad at how they had never managed to keep in touch, their friendship being demoted to the back of his closet. He looked back at the note.  _ I really want to keep being friends with you. _ What if he called her number? It was probably changed by now, but it couldn’t do any harm, could it?

 

He pulled out his phone and typed in the number. As he waited for someone to pick, he started internally freaking out.  _ Oh shit, I really didn’t think this through. She’ll know me as Maria, not Leo, and I’ll have to explain and oh no what if she’s really transphobic or what if - _ His internal ramblings were cut off by the sound of someone picking up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Um, hi, uh, this is kind of awkward but I was going through my closet and i found this box full of childhood memories and I found my childhood friend’s number and this probably isn’t even her number anymore but I thought I might as well try it, so uh, is there a Nicole here? Sorry this was a stupid idea I’ll just -”

 

“Wait.” The guy on the other end wasn’t too weirded out by his rambling. Great. “Maria?”

 

Was this her brother? Oh. Right. “Actually, it’s Leo now. I’m a boy.” He closed his eyes, ready for the unacceptance he was sure to receive. The last thing he expected was to hear a bark of laughter. What did this mean? Was this guy laughing at him for being trans? Leo opened his mouth, a rant on his lips, when the guy spoke.

 

“Sorry, that’s not that funny, it’s just - me too.” 

 

Leo felt like all the breath had been punched out of him. “What?”

 

“I’m trans too. My name is Nico now.” He could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“R-really? I’ve never really met another trans person before. I mean, I have, but it was just at that one GSA meeting and I never really bothered to go again, so I guess I mean that you’re the first trans person I’ve been friends with? That is if you still want to be friends, I get it if you don’t, I won’t be offended I promise -” Nico cut off his rambling with a laugh. Leo could feel his cheeks burning. 

 

“Of course I still want to be friends! You’re the first trans person I’ve met too. I’d love to be friends with you.”

 

“Um, great.” Leo stuttered. “Um, do you wanna - I mean, um, would you like to go get coffee with me? Like, to catch up and stuff?”  _ To catch up and stuff? Get yourself together, man! _

 

“Yeah, sure.” Nico didn’t even sound all that flustered. “When do you want to do that?” 

 

“Maybe tomorrow? Oh wait, I just realized, I don’t even know if you live near me!” Leo felt like smacking himself in the face. How could he not remember that he didn’t even know where this guy lives?

 

“Oh yeah. That would be an issue.” He chuckled. “I live in New York City.”

 

Leo gasped. “No way! That’s where I’m going for college in like, three days!”

 

“You mean, you’ll be living in my city? In a place where you could potentially visit me fairly often?” He could almost hear the smile in Nico’s voice.

 

“Yeah, looks like it. How about we go for coffee on Monday, the day after I get there? We can go to whichever coffee shop you want, I won’t know the good places.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ve got just the place in mind.”

 

“Oh, please tell me it’s not a Starbucks,” Leo groaned.

 

“It’s not, I don’t usually go to big chains like that, but what do you have against Starbucks? I didn’t think it was particularly problematic.”

 

“I mean, it’s just that their drinks always taste a bit too chemical-y for my taste. One of my friends once went to a Starbucks and their drink had, like, a film of some weird chemical shit on top? It sounded disgusting.”

 

“Yeah, that does,” Nico agreed. “However, the Starbucks here in New York probably have higher standards than in Houston.” He could almost hear a shrug. “Just saying.”

 

Leo gasped. “Slander! Against the great state of Texas! Where you yourself once used to reside! How dare you?” He said, starting to laugh a bit by the end.

 

“Well, I’m just saying that here in New York we’ve just got higher standards than you heathens down there in the south with your ‘sweet tea’ and your ‘y’all’s. “ Nico was also laughing. Leo was glad that they could just slip right back into joking around, even after almost ten years of not seeing each other at all. 

 

“You think y’all is bad, wait ‘til you hear what else we’ve come up with. Yain’t got no clue.”

 

Nico was full-on laughing now. “Did you just - what?  _ Yain’t? _ Is that a terrifying mix of y’all and ain’t?”   
  


“Yep.”

 

“When will you learn to be happy with what you have? You don’t need more contractions! You don’t need contractions of contractions!”

 

Struggling to speak through laughter, Leo choked out, “Y’all’d’ve.”

  
“Leo Valdez, I swear to god -”

**Author's Note:**

> leo is canonically from texas and y'all can fight me


End file.
